Mexican Standoff
by Havenly90210
Summary: A weekend in Baja will be that rocky place both Brenda and Dylan have been avoiding since getting back together. Their love will be tested while at Baja but will soon prove to be stronger than ever. Rewrite of season 2. Summary sucks please review. M rating (later chapters of course) Pairings: Mainly B/D but K/B will also happen. S/C and David/Donna. Again please enjoy the story!


_**I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new story considering this is how I got behind the last time but to be fair, I'm trying. When I have an idea I can't just let it sit in my head because if I do I forget easily. So what this is, is basically a rewrite of the end of season 2 then season 3 obviously. I hated the fact that they had to sneak around in season three and the simple fact that Jim wouldn't listen to him. So what I'm changing is the whole Baja trip and everything that happened before hand. I think Baja is special to me as a Brenda and Dylan fan because she is the only person he really, truly shared his favorite place with. His so called "Soul mate" never got to. (Take in account I've seen bits and pieces of 5-10) I loved the idea of Baja but everyone calls it their 'beginning of the end' moment. I'm changing that. I'm truly going to make it special. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**_

….

Mexican standoff

As the national anthem played in the background, Dylan and Brenda slept soundly with Brenda's leg wrapped around Dylan's and Dylan's arm wrapped around Brenda. Dylan's head was supported by his hand and hers by Dylan's chest. It was four in the morning and neither one knew that. Dylan stirred in his sleep and finally opened his eyes. He looked down at Brenda and smiled but as quickly as that smile appeared it disappeared.

"Bren, what time is it, Bren wake up, Bren?" Dylan said still half asleep and trying to get his girlfriend to wake up. Brenda opened her eyes and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened and jerked up quickly.

"Oh my god, its four o clock in the morning. My dad's gonna kill me, I can't believe you fell asleep." Brenda said quickly grabbing her things.

"Me? Waait a minute…." Dylan breathed out.

"Ugh let's go." Brenda said getting up and heading for the door. "Dylan, come on, we gotta get out of here." Dylan got up and followed her out of his house rushing to hers. "Bren relax, just tell him we fell asleep."

Dylan dropped Brenda off at her house and she very quietly opened her front door. She quietly shut it and when she turned around her dad, Jim Walsh, was standing in the front of the stair way with his arms crossed and with a not so happy look on his face.

"Brenda! Do you know what time it is? Do you know how worried your mother and I were?" He asked in disbelief. He felt like he was going to keep having the same talk with his daughter. He had just had a talk to her about staying out late with Dylan. He knew this was becoming a problem and he knew he needed to take of it.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Brenda said with a sad look on her face.

Jim shook his head. "Brenda, give me a break. Do you think I just make rules just so you can ignore them?"

"Dad, we were watching _Grapes of Wrath_ on T.V for school and we fell asleep." Brenda explained.

"That's fine but you have a curfew." Jim said back.

"Dad..." Brenda started but Jim interrupted, "How do you expect me treat you like an adult when you act like a child?" Jim asked not really wanting the answer. He continued by saying while putting his hands in his blue robe pockets that he always wore when he needed to get out of bed, " If I can't trust you to toll the line while you're at home, how can I trust you while you're in Mexico?" Jim asked.

"Look Dad, I understand. Really I do. Please let me prove it to you. Please? I want this trip with Dylan. I know I broke curfew again and I honestly didn't mean to. I've never not once been this late so don't you think I would have come home sooner if I had known. Give me some credit Dad. Latest I've ever come home was midnight." Brenda explained. She was trying her best to not have her trip with Dylan taken. She knew that was where this was going. Jim shook his head.

"Brenda…"

"No Dad let me say this. It's not like you don't know where I am, you know I don't drink because of Dylan and with everything that happened with Brandon, you know I wouldn't do drugs. You know Dylan's number. It's not like you didn't know where I was. I would have called if plans change which they never do. I love you dad but you treat me like I am a child. Not once have you treated me like an adult. I've earned a little bit of respect sometimes and I feel as though you never give it to me. Whenever you know that Dylan is involved you try and push him away. You know this trip is important to him. And me." Brenda rambled.

"Fine Brenda. I'll give you that. But four in the morning? Really?" Jim said still in awe.

"Dad, I've already explained that we fell asleep. What more do you want?" Brenda asked folding her arms. "Please let me still go to Baja." Brenda begged.

"Fine. But you have to call at least every two hours." Jim negotiated. Brenda smiled and jumped up and down and hugged her father. "If this happens again, you will be grounded." Jim said as he went back into his room and shut the door. Brenda smiled the biggest smile she has ever made. She can't believe that her dad is still letting her go.

…

"So you're telling me that even after coming home four in a half hours after curfew that your dad is still letting you go?" Kelly Taylor, one of Brenda's best friends at West Beverly asked her.

"Uh huh. I kind of guilt tripped him into it." Brenda said as she continued to pack her clothes.

"Really? What did you say?" Kelly asked curiously.

"That basically even though he said he treats me like an adult that he doesn't. I told him basically I earn some respect and that whenever it comes to Dylan and me not being the golden daughter that he jumps at every chance to push Dylan out of the picture." Brenda explained as she zipped up her suitcase. She placed all her things by the door and sat on her bed waiting on Dylan.

"Wow, Bren. I didn't know you had it in you?" Kelly laughed.

"What?"

"Standing up to big Jim." Kelly told her still laughing.

"I've done it before. A year ago remember. When I told my dad that he couldn't tell me who I can and can't date." Brenda remembered.

"Oh yeah. Whoops I forgot. God that was so long ago."

"Shut it Kel." Brenda joked. She got up once she heard a car pull into the drive way. "Alright Kel, Dylan's here so that means he's ready to go. He gets grumpy if you aren't on the same time wave as him."

"Ha, well have fun in Baja Bren." Kelly laughed. Brenda knew she was wiggling her eyebrows, she didn't need to be there to know that was what Kelly was doing.

"You know I will." Brenda said in a sultry voice.

"Eweee. Bye." Kelly laughed as she hung up. Brenda placed the phone back on the jack and ran and grabbed her things. She ran downstairs to meet her family.

"Remember, our agreement Brenda." Jim whispered into Brenda's ear when they hugged.

"I will daddy, I promise." She kissed her dad on the cheek, hugged her mom and hit Brandon.

"Hey." Brandon laughed as she giggled and ran towards Dylan. Dylan placed her bags in his now open trunk then closed it. He went over to the driver's side and jumped over the door. Brenda got in the passenger side and waved to her family, who waved back as Dylan backed out of the drive way.

"You know you're doing the right thing don't you?" Cindy said to Jim who was still starring where they had backed out.

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't come back and bite me later." Jim said as he entered his house closing the door behind him.

…

There it is, chapter one of Mexican standoff. Now I will probably have the same situation happen while they are In Baja (Stacy not her forgetting her passport.) I hope you enjoy. Im already writing chapter two. :D Please review.


End file.
